leap_boku_no_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Zoya Popov
Appearance Casual wear: 'As depicted in the picture. '''Costume: '(WIP) '''When at the academy: '''Usual school uniform with her family heirloom place around her neck as usual. Personality A quirky and optimistic individual with a very thick Russian accent. She gets confused at times when people talk to her, having just learned English. She doesn't judge a book by its cover and essentially is nice to everyone, hence her parents usually saying "Too nice for her own good, da?" When she gets excited about something, she'll switch between Russian and English. History Zoya was born October 30th to a very laid back, middle class family in Moscow, Russia. She has a combination of her parents Quirks. Her father, Vladimir Popov, could create spikes with a dark orb while her mother, Anastasia Popov, had teleportation. She lived a very happy childhood, which played a part in her quirky and optimistic personality. When the Popov family had to move to London in order to have Zoya go to the best of the academies, learning English along the way was especially hard. She misunderstands common words mainly, of course she'll ask the meaning so she doesn't make a mistake. Having passed the written exam with flying colors, she plans to pass the physical exam as well so she can finally achieve her goal in attending the best academy London has to offer! Arc 1: Welcome to the Academy! Not only has she made her first friend, she even managed to get past the physical exam and get a front row ticket to class 1-A! She can now check that off her bucket list. Relationships '''Vladimir Popov (Father): Like any other daughter, she's a daddy's little girl. She respects her father just as much as her mother, and loves getting her fathers attention when she achieves things. '''Anastasia Popov (Mother): '''She loves her mother dearly, she's always there for her when she needs it and encourages Zoya to do her best at what ever she does. Oliver Oxford: A weird but friendly guy to Zoya. His accent and gibberish confuses her to no end but at least she found out what 'Outtie' meant. He's her first friend and for now her classmate as well! Quirk and techniques '''Window of Transportation: '''Generating a hovering small triangle that was dark blue, in her left hand that she summons, it spins at a rapid pace till she gets fatigued from using said quirk, by then it starts to slow; it basically telling her she's close to passing out. It's also what she focuses on so she can create portals anywhere within a 6 mile range as long as she's been there before; as well as repel attacks by sending them to another destination. With her portals, she can also create small ones to be able to communicate with individuals without others knowing, for the time being she can reach about 40 feet away. * '''Draw Backs: '''Constant use of her portals causes her to become mentally fatigued, since she uses her brain a majority of the time. Rank Student Stats Equipment None at the moment. Trivia * Has a very thick accent * Tends to smile and nod when she doesn't understand what a person is saying in English, only to tell them in the end * Loves to eat sweet things * Her large blue necklace was a gift from parents at the age of 10; it being a family heirloom * Hates to wear shoes, but will when she has to go to school Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related *Arc 1, Ep 1: Welcome to AITH *Arc 1, EP 2: Meet the test head on! Jobs/Missions * Training * Approved by: The Great Admin in the Sky